The Doctor Who Trilogy : Space Gods
by RandomOtherDude64
Summary: The Doctor has been asked by the almighty Latimus to do an impossible task. Can he find the right person in time? R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nutink! (seriously I own nothing to do with this story, apart from some of the characters and planets, excluding Gallifrey and Scaro, and the story line is all mine as well).

Intro: This chapter tells you about the beggining of time and the many wonderful creatures that created it.

**Prologue**

The stars have always been there, ever since the beginning of time, but what most people don't know, is that they themselves were alive. They had holy spirits and the most magnificent minds in the universe. They had unfathomable power, as well. They could destroy planets with a single touch, and destroy solar systems with blasts of fire and ash. They were the strongest beings in the entire universe, but they could not be loved.

Each star or Light was light years away, so therefore were not just the most powerful beings in the universe, they were also the loneliest. They had but one way of communicating with each other, they sent messages carved into comets flying around the solar systems.

However, they still talked to no-one for eons and eons, until eventually one star realized that they could create life through planets. They could create people and animals and other magnificent living things. They created Haritasan, Galifre and other planets, all progressing at different rates. Haritasan for example was progressing steadily, while Gallifrey was progressing very quickly and there was also Tylad which progressed very slowly. They told other Light of the magnificent power that he had and other Light soon realized they could do the same in their own solar systems.

The wonderful Light that created all of that was the strongest of all the stars. His name was Latimus. Latimus had been the first star and was actually the one to create all the stars in existence. He would blow a powerful puff of boiling hot, flammable gas light years away at amazing speeds, stopping where he chose, forming a baby star. He invented the message system using comets. He was the most intelligent and the strongest star ever in existence.

There was unfortunately one enemy of the stars, the dark and devious blackholes or Dark. They were created at the same time as the Light and were as strong as Light, but that used all of their powers to hurt and destroy all living things, including, sometimes if they were very weak, Light. Of course this also meant that Light could just as easily destroy Dark, but they had to be weak as well.

The Light and Dark were therefore sworn enemies, but had not yet engaged in battle, as the only way to weaken a Light or Dark, was for two Light to attack the same Dark at the same time or for two Dark to attack the same Light at the same time. This fortunately was very rare, as it was hard for two Light or two Dark to get near each other without pulling their solar systems apart, hence why they did not just talk to each other.

As tension was building between both sides of good and evil, Latimus decided that it was time to destroy the Dark, before they destroyed every living thing in existence. He thought long and hard of a way to destroy all of them, but he was stuck. Destroying an entire super-godlike race was not going to be easy, you would either have to destroy them one by one over a long period of time or get a super weapon that could destroy them all in one go.

Latimus decided to settle on destroying them one by one as destroying them all in one go could destroy many Light and other planets with living creatures on them. He then started to think about what or who could destroy all of the Dark. He remembered a message written in a comet that was sent to him by a Light that had just been killed. The message said that the Light had found a message written on one of the planets that he had created. The message read, "There will one day be a being of magnificent strength. He will have no special powers like the Light and Dark, but will have the power of overwhelming love and compassion, the strongest weapon anyone could ever imagine."

He thought long and hard about where this being could exist, and after some time, he narrowed it down to five planets, Falahae, Jikopiro, Raxicalesta, Mabistona and Yodolan. He found that all of these planets were inhabited by rather unintelligent creatures, but only an unintelligent creature, he beilieved, could weild such passion and love for another being.

Latimus unfortunately realised that he had no way of visiting these planets, as he was far to large to land on any of these five planets, and he new no other star who would be small enough to fit on a planet. He therefore realised his first task, locate and purrsuade a smaller, but still intelligent creature to, to find the being he desired.

He could only think of one such being, the Doctor, the most intelligent creature he knew, apart from himself. He travelled in a small blue box all around the universe saving planets and whole solar systems. He portrayed a man in his late twenties early thirties (in human years) he was in fact over 900 years old. He had short brown hair that was gelled to have a rising point at the front of his fored. He had brown eyes and a long, thin nose. He had a pointed chin and was rather slender. He wore a brown over coat that reached bellow his knees. He also wore a dark brown suit with a white shirt and tie underneath. He had on pointed leather shoes and long dark was amazing, but locating him would be hard, no-one had heard of him since the great time war. His entire planet had almost been destroyed along with all his people, by the Dalek. He fortunately found a way to kill off all of the prue evil Dalek, thereby saving all of his people, and the rest of the universe, from the Dalek. Latimus had only met him once.

_One day, Latimus was looking at the many planets around him for anything that might be occuring when he saw that, on a not so distant planet, the Doctor had prevented the Slitheen, once again, from blowing up a planet and mining it's core for oil. As the Doctor flew away, Latimus increased the gravity around the Tardis, pulling it closer towards himself. A confused Doctor looked out of the doors of the Tardis to see he was meters from a star. Seeing this he slammed the door shut and raced towards the center of the Tardis. He started to push buttons hastily in a pursuit to escape from this new danger, but failed. He also failed to notice a head pop up on the monitor while he frantically tried to escape. It was the head of what Latimus thought he would look like if he were a smaller being. He portrayed a man in his late fifties. He had a short military style cut hair do. His hair was the colour of a star, deep blood red and piercingly bright yellow. He had a deep scar on his left cheek that finished at the corner of his thin mouth. He had bright blue eyes, with a hint of dark red in them, hidden behind the sky blue. He didn't have a body as he had no real need for one in reality so did not think to add one._

_The Doctor gapped for a split second at the tough, old face on his screen, but quickly changed his expression. He checked his co-ordinates in space and jumped back in shock. He was where he thought he was, he was looking at the face of the allmighty Latimus, the creater of the universe. He bowed as he turned back to the monitor. He finally uttered the words, "Are you truly Him?" The Doctor's voice shook as he spoke._

_"Yes, my name is Latimus and I am the creator of everything living in existence. And i believe that you are the Doctor, are you not?", Latimus replied, in a deep and moving voice._

_"I am", the Doctor said._

_"Then I am happy to say that I am just as excited to meet you, as you are to meet me. I have heard of the amazing things you have done over the centuries. The planets you have saved, entire civilisations have you to thank for their existence. You are nothing less than a God yourself!"_

_"Thank you, Latimus. I am extremely humbled to hear those words."_

_Latimus and the Doctor talked for hours about the different worlds they had each seen. Both had different stories to tell, and sometimes realised that their paths had almost crossed many times before, as Latimus looked over worlds for entertainment, he always just missed the Doctor. They talked about the many different species that existed in this strange universe and how each differed from the next. At the end of their talk, when they had nothing left to say, Latimus bid the Doctor farwell on his journey through the stars. The Doctor however had some questions he needed answering._

_"Latimus, I must know. I understand that you were the creater of all of the stars and planets and that your sworn enemy is the Dark."_

_"Yes"_

_"Then I must ask you, did you create the Dark?"_

_" That is a good question, and I was wondering whether you were going to ask of me this. No I did not create them. As I created everything living, I did not create the Dark. You see the Dark are not actually living. They do not eat or sleep and have no soul. They merely exist. They only have two things, a mind and devastatingly strong powers. We Light have can match their minds and strength, but have one great advantage over them, we can love."_

_"Oh, okay. Can I also ask you this, were you the Light that created Gallifrey, my home planet?"_

_"Yes I was, I created all of the planets in your solar system, they turned out great, don't you think?"_

_"Yeah, they did. One more question before I leave, did you create the Dalek home planet, Skaro?"_

_"No, I did not. You see the Dark cannot create planets, unless they sacrifice themselves. None of the Dark would even think of doing it as they care only for themselves, however, one demented, and I say this in a way which means mentally retarded, Dark believed that if he created a purily evil planet that did what Gallifrey did for the Light, then the Dark and Light would be more evenly matched. He therefore discovered the secret behind creating planets. He sacrificed himself in order for Scaro to develop and form. Before you ask why I didn't destroy the planet, the answer is simply, I did not know about it. The planet was made so far away and nobody knew of what that Dark had done so it was left alone to develop. When we discovered the planet we found that they had evloved already into what they are now. We are only stars, we may be strong, but the Dalek had the protection of the now informed Dark. We could not touch them. Hopefully, one day someone will destroy that dreadful planet along with every Dalek in existence."_

_"It will happen, I know it will!" exclaimed the Doctor._

_"Anyway, you must get going, I can see your eger to see what the rest of the universe holds for you. Good luck, Doctor."_

_"Thank you, Latimus." Latimus lifted the gravity pull and expelled himself off of the Tardis' screen. He then watched on, with a smile on his face, as the Doctor flew off into the everlasting space._

Latimus, still wondered where he could find the Doctor. He sent a comet off in every direction, asking if any Light had seen the Doctor. Not one of them had seen him since the Time War. Everything seemed hopeless, untill he received a comet from a Light, far away on the other side of the universe. It read, "I have not seen the Doctor in recent times, but do know where he lives. If you send a small comet there, large enough to pierce a level 5 atmosphere, I'm sure you will find him. the co-ordinates are as follows : 565768 256439 156093 864395. I hope for all our sakes you can find him. Sincerly, Kirolansa."

Latimus gave the first smile in over a century. There was still hope!

Note: This is my first chapter in this story so many reviews would be appreciated (btw, I can't spell for **).


	2. Robots

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter............

Intro: This chapter is set in a robotic world...........

**Chapter 1 : Robots**

Mylos was having his breakfast, nuts and bolts swimming in oil. He was a robot no taller than 550 demagles (five feet, six inches) and wore only undercasing (underwear). He had the standard face, the "Michael Jackson" look. All teendroids had this look after a comet crash landed on the surface of Desientaria depicting the face of what appeared to be some sort of animal like humanoid. Next to the picture the words "The King of Pop Michael Jackson. We shall all remember him for the man he once was." He could not afford the muscly casing for his bodycircuits, so instead he wore a skinny casing. As he ate his breakfast his motherdroid drove into the glossy, silver kitchen. She wore what she normally wore, her rather plump body casing, as she was a motherdroid. She also had on two beautifully shined bolts hanging from her hard, metallic ears.

"You had better get ready for android academy, or you'll be late and miss the magnet-bus to the academy." Mylos' mother said in her normal, but still unfamiliar, computer like voice.

"I am getting ready mother, I will be ready in three point six-five minutes." His voice sounded odd too, although it was obviously the same voice he had had installed at making (birth).

"Not quick enough you need to be ready in three point four-three minutes, hurry up!" She yelled, and sped away on her robotic wheels, leaving small skid marks on the floor.

Mylos quickly ate the rest of his cereal and sped to his bedchamber, this was also glossy and silver and contained a king single size sleepingcase, which was 600 demagles high (six feet), built into the wall. His bedchamber was smaller than other teendroids' rooms as his family was poorer than most. It was only 500 demagles by 650 demagles (incase you haven't already worked it out, six feet, three inches), enough room to place his casing in one corner and for him to move around in. He put on his body casing and was about to speed off out of his bedchamber, when all of a sudden he started to shake and give of smoke. Many lights started to flash on his body and he felt very faint. His motherdroid, hearing all the comotion raced over to find that Mylos had colapsed on the floor......................

Mylos leaped up out of bed to find that he was drenched in a cold sweat. He lhastily looked in the mirror to find that he infact was still a normal Raxicalestan, or Raxan for short, and not a hideous (this is not a go at Michael Jackson btw) robot. You see Mylos had had nightmares of robots since he was a little boy of 25 years (4 years). He hated robots. He believed that they had no soul and were evil, like the Dalek.

Mylos was rather tall (625 demagles, or six feet, three inches) for his age of 125 (or 20 in human years) and was very fit and muscly. He had the normal blue skin of a Raxan, but had many other unusual features. Most Raxans had yellow eyes, however Mylos had rainforest green eyes that had a hint of sky blue in them. He also had snowy white hair, while most others had purple or red hair. Like all Raxans he had four arms, two coming out of each side of his abdomen. He had dangerously sharp, white teeth, the same colour as his hair. He had no ears, unlike human, only holes in the side of his head for him to hear with. He also had two strong legs the size of small tree trunks. His hands and feet each had four fingers or toes with one appose-able thumb on each hand and foot, a bit like an ape. He wore only shorts and a singlet as it was the weekend and during summer.

He relaxed as he realised it was all a dream and jumped back into bed. He sat there thinking about why he was dreaming of robots again. He hadn't had a dream about robots since the day his father had died, the same day the time war started. They used to really frequen t when he was a child as he had a broad imagination. He used to go to school constantly looking over his shoulder for robots. The dreams started to occur one night when he was 25.

_Mylos was sleeping when he thought he heard weird beeping noises coming from downstairs. Being only 25, he got out of bed and climbed down his pole that led to the downstairs laundry threw a hole in the floor his father had made for him. When Mylos was 25 he still was going threw his climbing phase so he refused to walk down the stairs. Anyway, as he jumped off the his pole onto the linen basket, he jumped along all of the standing objects in the room that could take his weight, such as the clothes basket, the washing machine, ironing board and so on. He made his way to the door where he heard talking coming from the kitchen. He opened the door just enough for him to see what was going on in the kitchen. He saw three huge robots rummaging around in the pantry and fridge. He froze. The robots kept on searching for something but could not find anything. They threw all of the food onto the floor, making the floor covered in splattered fruit, jam, peanut butter and vegies. Luckily, they faced in the opposite direction to Mylos, so did not notice him._

_The robots were covered in weird gold sort of metal with black bumps evenly spread out over their casing. The had a long metal lens pointing out of their heads that had a blue light shining in it so they could see. They had a two other metal stick sticking out of their bodies. These were both lower down than the lens and looked nothing like it. One stick had what looked like a black plunger on the end of it. The other had a thick metal pole in the middle, with smaller almost curved poles on the outside of it, like protection. The end of this metal stick looked a little bit like a lazer gun, as it glowed blue just as Mylos examined the robots, and shot a hole in the kitchen wall. Mylos almost gasped but still remained frozen. The robot then proceded to observe the hole in the wall for any material that it could find._

_"It's not here." said one of the robots in a monotonic robotic voice. (LOL, that rhymes.............)_

_"I'm almost positive that it was here!" said the robot on the left of the first one to speak._

_"It is irrelivant, we must return, with or without the Eoin Mace. We are to be at war tomorrow morning." said the robot on the far right._

_All three agreed and started to move out of the kitchen. Mylos suddenly realised that they would see him if he did not move. He leaped from his position and galloped back to his pole, climbed up it, jumped straight into his bed and hid under the covers. The next morning he was cautious when climbing down his pole and jumping to the door to the kitchen. He slowly opened the door............_

_"Hello sleepy head, I was just about to go and wake you up. Are you hungry?" said Mylos' mother._

_Mylos could not believe it, the kitchen was fine. There was no hole in the wall, the food was gone and the room was spottless._

_"Yes I know, the kitchen looks spottless, doesn't it? I think this was your father's doing?" She started to mumble under her breath about something to do with extra dessert._

Mylos sat up thinking about what could the robots have been, like he had many times. He knew of no robot life forms on any planets, so he had concluded many years ago that it must have all been a dream. A very realistic dream. He looked at his clock radio to see that it was six thirty, and realised he would need to be up soon, so he decided to get out of bed and get ready for the Combat Academy.

Mylos was a very strong Raxan. He coul beat all of his classmates in hand-to-hand combat, but was not so skilled with weaponary, such as lazer gun's and bazooka's. He could handle a lazer sword very well, but had trouble with anything to do with shooting. He could still hit things from a distance. His accuracy with throwing a sword or lazer knife was stupendous. He could hit someRaxan from over 600,000 demagles away (6000 feet).

He first neeeded to get up and shave then.............

*Time lapse...........*

Mylos hopped onto the academy bus and joined his friends. Mylos had two best friends, Chikona and Lostan. Chikona was a girl, while Lostan was Mylos' a boy and Mylos' best bud. Lostan was 600 demagles and a lot skinnier than Mylos. He had common purple hair and yellow eyes. He wore a t-shirt, which was rather baggy on him, and long tracksuit pants. He also had on black sports shoes, that were a little bit too small for him, and a creamy hat that had the words "Combat Academy, We'll make 'em into real soldiers!" written on the front. He obviously had blue skin, as he was a Raxan, and spoke with a funny Yerkendy accent (Englishy-Polish accent).


End file.
